


winter hellscapes

by AtLoLevad



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Lucifer brings the group on a ski holiday and Trixie comes up with some fun snowmen that leave him less than amused.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	winter hellscapes

"Lucifer," Chloe's tone holds a warning as Lucifer's hands grip her hips and his lips mark a path down the side of her neck. "I'm going to burn breakfast," she huffs a laugh as his lips brush gently against the sensitive skin at the base of her throat.

"So?" Lucifer mumbles. "No one will starve." His hands slide under the soft fabric of her oversized sweater, ghosting over her stomach. His fingers are cool against her warm skin and Chloe shivers, leaning subconsciously back against Lucifer's chest.

Chloe hums happily at the scratch of Lucifer's stubble against her neck, nearly dropping the spatula she's holding into the open flame.

"Oh for God's sake," Dan yelps, coming into the kitchen of the rented cabin (not really a cabin, more of an entire ski lodge). "Over all the food and everything?"

Lucifer grins, well, devilishly, "Daniel, nothing that Chloe and I were just doing was for my Father's sake."

"Stop it," Chloe chastises him, nudging Lucifer out of the way with her hip. "Want breakfast, Dan?"

"Absolutely not," Dan grimaces good-naturedly. "I'll get something at the lodge before I hit the slopes."

Lucifer waves him away. "Good, take the rest of them with you," he demands flippantly. "There are far too many people around for the privacy I desire."

"Then what the heck did you invite us all up here for?" Dan grumbles, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation before striding out into the sunny, cold day. Chloe and Lucifer watch him leave, the door banging shut behind him.

"He's got a good point," Chloe says, turning back to the breakfast sandwich, flipping the burner off before it burns. "If you wanted privacy for us, why did you invite literally everyone we know?"

What had started out as a fun holiday getaway to Lake Tahoe, just the two of them, had turned into an entire family vacation when first Trixie, then Maze, then Dan, then Ella, then Amenadiel and Linda, had all been invited to come along. Lucifer had used the excuse that the "cabin" he had rented was far too big for just himself and Chloe, so why not have some company.

Lucifer looks a little sheepish now, leaning back against the counter. "I thought...well, I've never been on a family vacation before unless of course you count Mum and Dad and Uriel and Michael and Azrael's little jaunts Earthside, which I don't."

"Oh," Chloe smiles softly, abandoning breakfast and setting forward so she's nestled in between Lucifer's legs. Her hands slide up his chest and cup his cheeks. Her eyes sparkle as she teases him, "The Devil's a big old softie. Who would've guessed?"

"I am not," Lucifer sniffs. "I'll have you know that I'm terrifying."

"Sure," Chloe presses a soft kiss to the side of Lucifer's jaw, nipping gently with her teeth. A shiver runs down Lucifer's spine. "Very scary."

Lucifer grows hard, the front of his pants pressing solidly against Chloe's stomach. She leans into him and Lucifer's arms wrap tightly around her back, hands sliding low to cup her ass.

"Mom!" The front door bangs open and Chloe startled backwards away from Lucifer, his arms around her the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor. Lucifer growls under his breath at the interruption.

"Hey, monkey," Chloe peeks over Lucifer's shoulder, standing on tiptoes so she can see Trixie, decked out in her winter finest and dripping snow onto the hardwood floors. "What's going on?" She frowns. "Also, when did you get outside? I thought you were still asleep?"

Trixie shakes her head. "Nope! Maze and Ella and I have been building snowmen for like hours, mom!"

"Hours?" Chloe repeats. "Where was I?"

"Being gross with Lucifer," Trixie sticks out her tongue and crosses her eyes, giggling.

"Well, you've interrupted more grossness, urchin," Lucifer sighs petulantly. "Show your mother these snowmen so we can get back to it."

"Lucifer!" Chloe hisses, ears going red. Trixie doesn't notice and nods enthusiastically.

"Come on! Lucifer too! We made it really cool," she hops back out the door, nearly slipping in the puddle of water her boots left behind.

Chloe grabs her jacket off the hook near the door and shoved her feet into her snow boots, Lucifer follows reluctantly, flipping up the collar on his expensive Dolce and Gabbana wool coat. Chloe shakes her head at him, "You're so overdressed for the mountains."

"Detective," Lucifer croons, "a little cold weather is no excuse to set aside my fashion sense. The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man didn't walk down the runway at Paris Fashion Week. Besides, I don't feel cold the same way you do."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe grabs his hand and pulls him onto the porch. "You're ridicu—" she cuts herself off when she sees the sheer amount of snowmen in front of the house. "What?"

Trixie, Maze, and Ella all stand just in front of the porch steps, wearing matching grins. Well, Trixie and Ella are grinning and Maze is smirking, her eyes bright.

"What do you think?" Trixie shouts, dancing in the snow.

The lawn is absolutely littered with snow people. But not traditional snow people - there's not a single scarf or hat to be found. Chloe looks around at the demonic snow people in various stages of torture. She squints and yep, that one's getting his arm chopped off by a snow chainsaw. There's another snowman cut in half after being run over by a car and yet more being eaten by a snow monster.

"Did Maze come up with this idea?" Chloe asks, still distracted.

"No way," Maze protests. "This was all the little human."

Ella chimes in, "We took a couple of ideas from that one Calvin and Hobbes comic."

"Well, I think it's delightful!" Lucifer beams, striding down the front steps and carefully making his way into the snow carnage. "Excellent job, urchin," he pats the top of Trixie's head, looking only mildly disgusted. "It appears you do listen when I regale you with stories."

"Of course I listen, Lucifer," Trixie retorts. "Your stories are so cool!"

"Wait? Stories, what stories?" Chloe asks, picking her way through the snow. "Lucifer, you know you're not supposed to be —"

"What is that?" Lucifer's sharp question cuts her off and they all look in the direction of his pointing finger. Near the line of trees, there's a huge pile of snow that's been shaped into a throne and a snowman sits on top.

Maze smirks. "That's you," she replies, almost lazily.

"Ruling over all the snow demons!" Trixie chimes in with a huge smile.

Chloe presses her lips together to smother a laugh and glides her hand over Lucifer's forearm, grounding him. His face twitches in annoyance, a frown line appearing between his eyebrows.

"That is most certainly not me!" he protests, stomping through the snow and coming to stand in front of the Lucifer snowman. "It looks nothing like me!" he huffs, pointing at the offending likeness. "And! I do not have horns." He turns a gimlet eye on the people gathered around him. "Which of you miscreants did this?"

Trixie, Maze, and Ella all look at each other, smirking. Even Chloe looks amused.

"Well," Trixie starts, "the Devil face was Maze's idea."

"Didn't ask about the Devil face," Lucifer replies.

"And the wings were my idea, but Ella helped," the tween continues, undeterred.

"Didn't ask about the wings either," Lucifer dismisses her with a wave of his hand. "The horns?"

"My idea," Dan steps out from behind the giant snow throne, grinning impishly. He laughs at the look on Lucifer's face.

"Should've known it was Detective Douche all along," Lucifer frowns.

Dan holds up his hands in surrender. "Aw, come on, man. It's funny," he teases, all annoyance at Chloe and Lucifer's kitchen make-out forgotten.

A snowball hits Dan squarely in the face and he splutters, shocked laughter coming from the peanut gallery. Dan glares at Lucifer, shaking ice away from his collar.

In a pitch perfect imitation, last used when he was following Dan around the precinct, Lucifer drawls, "Aw, come on, man. It's funny."

**Author's Note:**

> a fun little winter-themed deckerstar fic! inspired by a prompt on the tumblr, luciferprompts. let me know what you think :)


End file.
